Derby Harrington x Maddie Koell : Closer
by Miley.Weste
Summary: Derby and Maddie are the perfect couple. Now, after waiting for so long to do so, Derby finally gets Maddie's virginity.
1. Chapter 1

**Derby Harrington and Maddie Koell : Closer**

**I don't own Canis Canem Edit/Bully, or any of it's characters. I do, however, own this FanFic and Maddie Koell, as well as the Koell family. So no stealy my character... -y's. ^-^***

**Warning! There is sexual content, a.k.a. smut, and cursing. Also, some of the rich-kid, condescending crap might offend you. Sorry, just getting into character!**

**Thanks to Creste Lane for helping me write this. He's my Derby... ;)**

**Chapter One**

Maddie settled into Derby's lap. "Sorry about your cousin, Derby. I didn't realize how badly she handled rejection."

"It's okay, my love," Derby cooed, "She's just family. No need for an engagement within the good blood, when two superior bloods can form the ultimate bloodline."

Maddie smiled. "You're right," she sighed, closing her eyes, "There's nothing wrong with this. I must say, though, that Hopkins boy is sure glad that Pinky is off of your hands." she informed.

Derby braked out a harsh laugh. "I don't care, don't get me wrong, but," Derby scoffed, "Pinky could do so much better than that pauper."

Maddie shrugged. "You're right, she could," she thought for a moment, "Mandy is even doing better."

Derby glanced at her, and sipped the alcoholic beverage in his hand lightly. "She's sleeping around with those disgusting greasers."

Maddie smiled. "And I'm sleeping around with the Head Prep." she teased.

Derby looked at her sadly. "Please, don't say things like that," he pleaded, "What we have... it's... it's... more than sleeping around. It's special. It's love, and, besides, we haven't even had sex." Derby said with a smile.

Maddie took his face in her hands. "I know that," she whispered, kissing him passionately, "I was joking around, Derby. No need to get defensive."

Derby smiled. "When are you going to let me take your virginity?" he asked.

With a kiss, Maddie shrugged. "Soon, I guess," she sighed dramatically, "I'm not sure. Will you still love me in the morning?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, kissing her nose.

"Well, then," she whispered, "Let's go do it, now. Profess your love to me, Derby Harrington. Take my virginity. Please me. Arouse me. Touch me, anywhere you like. I'm all yours."

Derby felt himself grow hard, and picked her up, her legs wrapped around his middle. He swiftly carried her to his bedroom, opening, closing, and locking the door. "I love you, so much, Maddie," Derby whispered, undressing her slowly.

"I love you, too, Derby," she whispered, unbuttoning his shirt, throwing his vest on the floor.

Maddie was soon clad in her purple and yellow, polka-dot bra and matching panties. Derby stood. "You're breath-taking, my love," he whispered.

The midday sunlight filtered through the window. Maddie smiled, getting on her knees. Derby backed away, to the desk, leaning on it. Maddie followed, on her hands and knees. Pulling down his silk boxers, she grasped his erection in her elegant hand. "Maddie, are you sure, you don't have to, my love." Derby said, holding her face.

Maddie pouted. "I'm just as much a woman as Pinky, Derby," she whined, "Let me do this. I can. I want to be able to please you, in more ways than she ever could," Maddie slid her tongue on his dick, and Derby let out a moan.

"M-Maddie..." he moaned, gripping the desk, falling back slightly.

Maddie smiled and licked him, again and again, and soon enveloped his whole dick in her mouth. She slid it in her throat, and fought off her gag reflex. Derby moaned appreciatively. "That's something Pinky never could do," he whispered.

God. Just hearing her name drove Maddie crazy. She was set on making Derby completely hers, and if a deepthroat was what it took, no matter how gross and painful it was, she would do it. She pulled out for air, panting and circling his head with her tongue. A line of saliva hung from her bottom lip, connecting her with Derby's pulsing dick.

And she did it again. And again. And again, until Derby came in her throat. Maddie coughed, choking slightly on his cum. "God, that was... Maddie, are you okay, my love?" Derby knelt down, still rock hard.

Maddie nodded, coughing again. "A little heads up next time would be great," she said, "I've discovered that an unexpected throat-full of cum isn't pleasurable."

She rose to her feet, just to have Derby sit her on the bed, fingering her panties. "My turn," he grinned lustfully, pulling them off of her.

The sixteen-year-old leaned on her elbows, letting the seventeen-year-old, horny male remove her remaining underwear. "What... what're you doing, Derby?" she asked.

"Being a man for you." he said, licking her slit.

Maddie threw her head back and arched her back. Moans escaped her lips. She had never felt anything like this before. Nothing had gone down there, not even a tampon. But now, she could feel how much pleasure was built up, sixteen years worth. And her lust... well, ever since she met Derby, it's been growing larger and larger.

"I'm... uh," Maddie panted, bucking her hips against Derby's face, "I'm coming!" With a final jerk, a moan, and a throwing back of her head, she came onto his face.

Derby smiled, wiping his lips. "Now, it shouldn't hurt." he said, taking off Maddie's bra, revealing beautiful, perky, A-34 breasts.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"With Pinky, she said it hurt. She told me when I take someone else's virginity, to lick them senseless, so it doesn't." he shrugged, rubbing his dick against Maddie's clit, both moaning in ecstasy.

"Don't worry, I'll be very gentle." Derby promised, pushing the head of his dick inside of her.

He placed his hands on her thin waist, and pushed deeper. Maddie bit her finger. This hurt... but in _such_ a good way. Soon he was completely inside of her, and they both were panting in sheer pleasure. "Alright, here... here we... go." Derby began to slightly thrust, moving in and out of his girlfriend.

Maddie began to moan loudly, and grasped the back of his neck, and his chest. "Har-harder..." she moaned.

Derby obeyed and began to thrust harder. "Yeeh...yeees...." Maddie moaned, arching her back so Derby could go deeper.

Derby licking her nipple, and Maddie grasped his blonde hair, ruining it's tidiness completely. Derby smirked against her breast and, with a final thrust and a grunt, came with her. Maddie was panting underneath him. Derby brought his face to hers, kissing her. "Our love is eternal..." he whispered into her ear.

Maddie smiled. "You still love me?" she asked.

"After this fuck? Definitely." Derby teased.

Laughing, Maddie took Derby out of her, and smiled. "Let's go get some lunch." she suggested, standing, putting on her underwear and bra.

Derby noticed a tattoo stretched across her lower back. It looked like a gothic sunrise.

"What is that, my love?" he asked, tracing his finger across it.

"I got it when I was fourteen. My mom died... and then I remembered how it happened, so I got this tattoo to always remember. Stupid, and disgusting..." she shook her head, "My skin isn't as pure as you thought it to be."

Derby smiled. "Well, now you aren't so pure. But still," he whispered seductively, "You still seem so innocent."

"Thank you," she said, kissing him, slipping on her jeans, "You're the most spectacular thing I've ever experienced. You're the best kind of joy."

Derby watched as she slipped into her tank top. "The feeling is mutual." he announced.

Derby got dressed, and walked Maddie to her room so she could get ready for their lunch date.

So innocent... so tight... so beautiful.

**END of Chp. 1**

**In Chp. 2, things really heat up.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Okay, if you read the first chapter, you'll know the drill.**

**But I must warn you. Sex, swears, and stuff that might offend you, so... yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

Maddie was wearing a tight tee shirt, declaring Aquaberry, and jean shorts. On her feet she wore low heels, and even with them on, Derby towered over her in an unusual outfit for him: a Luxury Stud white polo and patterned shorts that Maddie got for him for his birthday, and sandals. "You look hot," she said, running her fingers through his soft hair.

Derby kissed her. "I love you," he said.

Maddie smirked and nodded. "I love you, too," she said, "I hope you know, lunch is on you. I've got no change on me whatsoever." she announced.

Derby smiled and laughed, taking her waist. "It's fine," he eyed her, "Why must you have changed, my love? You looked perfectly beautiful before." he questioned.

Maddie looked at him with her doe-eyed emeralds, "No, I was wearing casual clothing... only something I would wear around the Harrington House." she replied.

Derby ran a smooth hand through her reddish-brown hair, messy and falling past her shoulders, just above her cleavage. Her bangs fell just above her shockingly green eyes, and they stood out against her ivory skin. Maddie blushed. "What?" she asked, descending the stairs with him.

"Nothing... you're just so... effortlessly beautiful. Unlike any girl I've ever met or seen." he kissed her forehead, his arm hanging around her shoulder now.

"So, just lunch, and then, maybe the beach?" Maddie suggested.

"What ever you desire, my love," Derby replied.

God, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful, inside and out. Just looking at her made him wish for everything he knew he couldn't have... unless...

"Let's go to my house for lunch, Maddie," Derby offered.

Maddie smiled up at him. "Okay, sounds good." she said.

They approached Derby's car and they began to drive to Derby's house. He would occasionally glance over at her, her arm on the door, her eyes peering out the side window. So his eyes would wander, naturally... and he could feel his lust take over his entire body. He couldn't take it anymore. His hands were shaking. Derby pulled into the driveway. 'Just a few more minutes,' he told himself.

"Come, my love, let's go," he said.

Maddie took his hand and he led her to the kitchen. "No one's home...?" Maddie asked unsurely, "I thought for sure the maids and butlers would be roaming around." she commented.

Derby closed the kitchen doors, locking them. Maddie spun around and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Oooooooooh," she said, "I see now! You wanted to bring me to your house... for privacy." she said with a smirk.

Derby pushed her against the counter. "Maddie, I can't stop thinking about you now," he said, desperately, "I want to be in you, so much. This is vulgar and common, but I need to have sex with you so badly... I'm so hard. I love you too much to be rash about this, but... this is ridiculous! Please... let me... please..." he pleaded in her ear.

Maddie reached above her head and drew the curtains on the kitchen window. "Truth be told," she said, "I want you, too."

She crashed her lips onto his and ruffled his hair, and Derby soon unbuttoned his shorts. "Turn around," he breathed heavily.

Maddie slipped out of her tee shirt, revealing a different bra. It was pink and white, lace, and it pushed up her breasts teasingly. She turned around and Derby unzipped her shorts, pulling them to her ankles. Maddie stepped out of them gracefully and Derby slipped himself out of his boxers. He pushed Maddie's underwear over, exposing her. She spread her legs slightly, inviting and teasing Derby at the same time.

"Derby..." she moaned as he slipped himself inside.

Grasping her brest, and the edge of the sink, Derby began to work Maddie until she was moaning loud enough for the neighbours to hear. "God... oh... Der... Derbyyyyyyyy..." she moaned.

Derby finally pushed himself so deep inside her that Maddie literally screamed his name. "Der... BYYYY!" she cried out, clutching the side of the counter.

The two were panting, and Derby turned her around, making them both moan in a tired pleasure. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall beside the fridge. "Just... more... please..." he panted.

Maddie nodded, one hand clutching his shoulder desperately, the other against the wall. Derby worked her again, and every moan she let escape, every bead of sweat trickling down her bare abdomen, down her chest through the lines of her perfectly naturally round breats, every time she clutched onto him for dear life... he loved it. His body was about to send a shockwave of emotion through him, and he kissed her neck. "I'm coming..." he whispered.

Maddie, with a cry of pleasure, nodded. Derby and her panted, and soon, the door exploded open. "Shit," Derby cursed, "I knew there was a door I was forgetting..."

Pinky walked into the room and let out a cry of disbelief, Derby trying to cover his little treasure desperately, succeeding slightly, only exposing her covered breasts, bare stomach, and legs. And of course, her beautiful face, which now, with eyes closed, pressed itself against Derby's neck, totally unaware of her surroundings.

"What the fuck is this, Derby?" Pinky shrieked.

Maddie opened her eyes against Derby's flesh and stared at her. "Shit..." she breathed.

"Fucking your little skank against the refridgerator?" she demanded, walked towards them, "So how long has the bitch been stringing you along? Is this the first time you've ever fucked her, or has she been a little whore all along?"

Derby frowned, his brow furrowing. "Unlike with you, Maddie and I make love, not fuck," he growled, "Get the hell out of my house, or at least remove yourself from my kitchen."

Maddie licked his collarbone, teasing him. Derby closed his eyes slightly, and Pinky frowned. "I was trying to be ladylike by not saying anything, but now that I've seen you doing this, I'm telling everyone."

"Do that, Pinky," Derby said, "I'll ruin you."

Pinky smirked. "I know a way you can shut me up."

Derby frowned. "I'm not fucking you. No more."

Maddie sighed against his skin, her warm breath hardening him again, making Maddie suppress a moan.

"Not me..." Pinky smiled, "Her. I want her."

Maddie looked at her, startled. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me. I want to fuck you, and I won't tell anyone." she smirked, "Derby can watch and pull on his desperate little prick if he wishes."

Derby shook his head. "No."

Maddie sighed. "Not happening."

Pinky shrugged, "Eventually, you'll be in be with me, your legs wrapped around my neck. I can make you scream twice as loud as Derby, and when you want the ultimate pleasure, come see me."

Pinky left, and Derby let himself out of Maddie, helping her dress.

"I'm sorry," Derby apologized sadly.

Maddie pressed her hands against his face. "I love you, and nothing's ever going to happen with her... besides," she smiled, "It's amusing. I never knew she had a thing for women."

"She doesn't, she just wants you," he smiled, "I told you, you haev that effect on people. They want you. Desperately."

Maddir shrugged. "I don't care. I want you, only you." she kissed him and smiled, "Now let's go out for lunch, okay?" she said.

Derby held her hand, "Of course."

**THE END**

**Told you things were heating up! **

**Thanks to me boyfriend, Creste Lane, for the inspiration... and for helping me write from Derby's point of view.**

**Chapter Three... no girl on girl action... yet. But kinky bathroom sex... in a relative's restaurant. ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
